Cars can be deadly weapons (SasoDei)
by Kyuune
Summary: One year ago, Deidara was hit by a car which resulted into him having a coma. Due to this coma, Sasori is suffering loneliness. Will Sasori, his lover, continue to be faithful to him or will death do them apart?
1. Prologue

Cars can be deadly weapons (SasoDei)

Hi! So this fanfic would be my first ever published one so it is open for criticism. Seriously though, please tell me your opinions. I'm a newbie at this soooo yeahhh.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto ( did I spell it correctly? *shrugs*) If I did own them, Akatsuki would still be alive and Sasori and Deidara would rule the Naruto world with their yaoi :3

Warning: Character deaths, Yaoi and slight OOCness. Fanfic may not be desirable to any Sakura fans, just saying.

The whole story will be in Saso-nii's POV. Sorry for all you Dei fans out there. Now on to the story!

Cars can be deadly weapons (SasoDei)

As usual, I walk through the same path I go on everyday. "Good morning, Akasuna sir!," a nurse greets to me. I just gave a quick reply to her then went on my way. 'Even the nurses remember me,' I thought while ruffling through my red hair. After a few more steps, I stopped in front of the door I have seen everyday. **ROOM 219**

I opened the door and was greeted by, well, no one. 'Just as always,' I thought to myself. I looked at my angel sleeping peacefully. Oh, what I could have given just to see him sit up and tell me good morning with his un's. Sometimes, I just wanted to slap his face hard and shout at him saying that he's becoming too lazy these days. But sadly that's not the reason why he was still asleep even though it was already 11a.m. I sighed then sat down on the chair beside his bed and entangled his fingers with mine. 'If only that incident never happened... It's all my fault.'

I know it's very short right now but this is just the prologue. The next parts will be longer and I promise I shall update immediately. It is my oath as a new writer. Anywayz, thx for reading this. Pls. review cuz' I would love to hear your opinions, good or bad. No biggie. Anywayz, bye! Peace out!


	2. The Incident

~Flashback 1 year ago~

"Deidara, where the hell are you?!" "Sorry Danna, un! There was this huge line in the subway!" "Whatever, brat! Just hurry it up! The gang is waiting for us in the restaurant already and you know how much I hate to make others wait!" "Sorry Danna, un! Don't worry I'm almost there!" Frustrated, I hung up on him then shoved my phone inside my pocket. 'The brat better hurry up,' I thought while tapping my foot impatiently.

"Danna, un!" I looked up from the ground and saw Deidara at the other side of the street, waving at me. I smiled a little because of the sight of him then shouted for him to hurry up. I saw him slightly nod then cross the street but when he was already halfway there, I saw a black blur coming towards him. "Dei!," I shouted at him. "huh?" Deidara looked at his left and what he saw made his eyes widen.

"Dann-"

** BANG!**

"Dei!" I ran and knelt down next to him, just seeing red all over. I heard screams and murmurs from the crowd of people that had started to surround us. 'Blood...blood... He's bleeding!' "Someone call the ambulance right now, please!" I held onto him, checking for his pulse. I pressed on his wrist and felt a faint pulse. 'Faint yet still alive. He needs to get help fast!' "Someone call the ambulance now!" "D-danna u-un..." "Shhh, shh. Relax for now, Dei, please." "H-hai... Danna, u-unn... I-I... l-love... y-you..." "Rest for a while, Dei. I love you too. I love you so much." I silently cried after that. I faintly heard the sound of the ambulance a few minutes later. I used to think that sound was really annoying but now I'm just praying that the ambulance would be able to bring Dei to the hospital and save him.

Those few hours outside of the Emergency room just waiting to hear from one of the doctors that Dei is okay were the most agonizing hours of my life. I heard a door opening and closing so I looked up from the floor to see who it was. Sadly it wasn't a doctor but it was the gang, Akatsuki. Konan rushed towards me, hugging me and whispering that Deidara was going to be okay. 'If only Konan could see into the future,' I thought. The rest of the gang just patted me on my back and stood there quietly, waiting for a doctor to tell us about Dei's condition. Konan sat down, quietly sobbing.

A doctor came in after an hour. He approached us saying, " I have good news and bad news, which would you guys like to hear first?" I clenched my teeth and made a small sound saying that I wanted to hear the good news first. The doctor smiled and said, "Deidara Iwa is alive. His surgery went rather well." My eyes lightened at the news. I just wanted to see my angel right now. "Then what's the bad news?" I heard Hidan ask. The doctor looked as if he was being cautious about choosing the right words to say. "He is in a coma. We do not know when he will wake up... or if he will ever." My heart dropped.

Sooo, 2nd chapter. Hoped you guys liked it or was crying your eyeballs out cuz' I sure didn't ( I feel disappointed with this fanfic so far). Anywayz, please review. Would gladly appreciate it. Peace out!


	3. The end

**Sup guys! Soooo, I didn't say this in the previous chapter but this would be the last part of the fanfic but I might write a oneshot sequel, Idk... So anywayz enjoy the last part of Cars can be deadly weapons :D **

* * *

~Back to the present~

I sighed. 'I hate it. He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this. He should be out under the sun, enjoying the day but nooo Kami-sama just had to give him a coma. He didn't ask for this. ' Slightly pissed off, I looked at Dei's face to calm down. Sighing, I kissed his cheek then left the hospital.

~ In Sasori's (and Deidara's) apartment~

**Ring~~~ Ring~~~**

I heard my cellphone ringing in our empty apartment. ' Our apartment, huh? It's been a year since he even came in here.' I stood up from my bed after a couple of minutes of hearing my cellphone's constant and annoying ringing. I picked up my phone then checked the time. **6:30 p.m. **I answered the call. It was Hidan.

"Yo fucker! Wanna hang out with me and 'Kuzu in the bar?"

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Then replied to him, "Yeah,sure."

"Oh come on, Saso! Get some fun in your fucking li- wait what? Did I just hear you say yes? Well damn! Good to fucking know that you are actually willing to go tonight! Well then, see you in 30 minutes at Pete's bar! ... Also, Saso, I just wanted you to fucking know that I wanted to bring you there cuz' I know he wouldn't want you to be lonely and sad all the time."

I hung up on him then clenched my teeth. 'Yeah, I knew that... but how can I be happy when he's not here with me?'

~Pete's bar~

At exactly 7:00 p.m. , I was already inside the bar, waiting for Hidan and Kakuzu to arrive.

"You're five minutes late," I told them as they came towards me.

"Well that's too fucking bad," Hidan grinned at me. "Now let's go have some fucking fun!"

3 hours later, I left the bar, leaving Kakuzu and Hidan behind. I was as drunk as hell. Swaying a little bit, I accidentally went inside an alley. Wrong move.

"Hey there, Sasori."

I grimaced as I saw her, my ex-psycho of a girlfriend, Sakura.

" Why don't we have some fun tonight huh? Sa-so-ri," she said, trying to be flirty.

" Just leave me alone, Sakura," I told her starting to get pissed off.

" Oh, but we can't have that, can we?"

I just pushed her aside then continued walking to my apartment. Sakura didn't seem to like that so she shouted at me.

" Just give up already, Sasori! Deidara's not coming back! He'll never wake up! He's as good as dead!"

**SLAM!**

"D-dont! I-I can't... b..breath, Sasori!"

Sakura was gasping for air as I choked her against the wall.

"Don't you ever dare say that about him again!," I shouted at her. I glared at her harder. If looks could kill, she would have been six-feet under already.

"I-I g-get...it! I w-wont.. s-say it.. a-again! P..lease... j-just.. let...me...g-go..."

She continued to struggle weakly against me which only made me grip her throat tighter.

"No! That's not good enough! You have to pay first!"

**SNAP!**

Sakura slumped down the wall, dead.

My eyes widened after I had realized what I had done. 'Shit!,' I thought. I looked at both of my sides, checking if there were any witnesses. No one. Good, I ran as fast as I could to my house, cautious of the police.

The next day, I tried to act as normal as I usually did. I went inside of the hospital, wary of the police guarding the main entrance. I passed by him without any suspicions then continued my way to my angel's room. As I entered the room, I sat beside his bed and held his hand. I kissed him on the cheek then told him about what happened yesterday.

**Beep...Beep...Beep **

After telling him about yesterday's event, I looked at his face.

"I hope you're not angry at me. I didn't mean for it to happen." I lowered my eyes.

"I miss you, Dei, I really do. I love you so much."

** . .Beep.**

I suddenly heard his heart rate begin to fasten.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me!"

I hurried to press the help button, trying to call the nurse. I held him in my arms, just like the day of the incident. I muttered comforting words to him.

"Nurse! Anyone! Please, help him!," I kept shouting repeatedly.

**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep**

I was silently sobbing at that point. I kept kissing his face, trying to get a reaction from him to show me that he's still alive . I heard faint noises of running coming towards the room but I just ignored it as I kissed his lips passionately.

"Dei...," the police crashed the door of the room open and came flooding into the room.

" Hands up where I can see them!"

"I love you... so much...Dei."

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Cars can be deadly weapons. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**I might be writing a short sequel to this one day but I don't know. Please comment if you guys want to have one.**

**Please review cuz' I would love to hear you guys' opinion about the fanfic. ^^**

**Anywayz, thanks a lot for reading my first ever published fanfic! Thanks!**

**Peace out! :D**

**P.S. , Sorry if I made this I sad fanfic but hey, I warned you guys about character** deaths** in the first chappie! BYE!**


End file.
